villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skales
Skales is the secondary antagonist of the first Ninjago season Ninjago: Rise of The Snakes, the secondary antagonist of the first half of the second season Ninjago: Legacy of the Green Ninja, and a supporting anti-hero in the third season Ninjago: Rebooted and the eleventh season Ninjago: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. He was originally a warrior who eventually became the tribe's general, and later, the new Snake King. He was voiced by . History ''Ninjago: Year of the Snake'' Season 1 In this season, he appeared as the general's main warrior. All the Hypnobrai serpentine wanted him to bee they general so they had made with Skales an evil plot. Skales' evil plot was to fight their general Slithraa, to become general and to get rid of Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd tried to attack with the Fangpyre Snakes well the two tribes, Fangpyre and Hypnobrai united and ranked Skales as they snake king. Lloyd then rescued all the other snake tribes well also they did not listen to his orders so Lloyd had no other choice just to turn into one of the ninja's. after a while, Pythor promised Skales that if Skales would help him to win in the Venom Pit fight Skales will control more tribes of the snake and be his main vise. Skales knew that Pythor's evil plan is to rescue the Great Devourer and that if Pythor would be swallowed by the Devourer, he would have a chance to be the snake king again. Skales helped Pythor to win the Venom Pit and the promise was accepted. Later, Pythor got swallowed and Skales took his chance to be the new snake king. ''Ninjago: Year of the Snake'' Season 2 Skales became the new snake king until Garmadon disturbed and took away from Skales all of the snakes except for his loyal generals. Skales plotted to take Lloyd Garmadon to prison cause he knew that it's Lord Garmadon's weakness and if he would succeed with his plan he will be the snake king once and for all. but his plan was failed and he went to prison instead of Lloyd Garmadon. Later, he was out of prison and he pushed Lord Garmadon onto the lands of the dark island from a helicopter. Skale's turned in to the current and 4th snake king. after trying to attack Ninjago City, causing also a little earthquake, he found a room with some stone warriors and fought against them. he got locked under the ground in the prison of the Stone Army. ''Ninjago: Rebooted'' Following the Overlord's defeat-which the Serpentine were aware of but remained underground for-Skales and his people made the tomb of the Stone Warriors their new home. Skales found himself a wife - a purple Hypnobrai- and the two had a son whom they named Skales Jr. After New Ninjago City's power was knocked out, Skales left the tomb to go grocery shopping and returned to find the Ninja -minus Lloyd - waiting for him. Skales soon explained that the Serpentine had adopted a new way of life, seeking to care for the next generation and vowing never to return to the surface again. Skales and his fellow Serpentine shared with the Ninja the tale of the Golden Master, a feared to be of legend who would possess the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. Their cavern was then attacked by the Nindroids, but the Ninja was able to defeat them after discovering that they were powered by Electrobrai. Learning that Lloyd was in danger, the Ninja asked if Skales would join them, but the Hypnobrai refused. However, he did inform them that he knew of only one Serpentine who utilized Electrobrai: his former master, Pythor. Skales briefly appears in the crowd with his son as Zane addressed to them near the Titanium Ninja statue during the events of episode The Corridor of Elders, then later at the Corridor of Elders when a Cultist mecha tried to slice him, the rebuilt Bounty's anchor crushes it and he said he never thought to be happy seeing the ship again. Gallery Skales warrior.png|Skales as a warrior. Skales Minifigure.jpg|Skales LEGO Minifigure. SkalesKing.png|Skales as the snake king. Skales & Mezmo (Ninjago).png|Skales with Mezmo Skales (After the Great Devourer's Defeat).jpg Pythor & Skales (Ep. 05).png|Pythor P. Chumsworth shout Skales hands off. Skales with Selma and Skales Jr..jpg Skales and Pythor (Ep. 09).png Skales and Skales Jr..png Kai, Jay and Skales.jpg Skales (The Curse of the Golden Master).jpg Skales (Rise of the Snakes).jpg Skales' Defeat (The Rise of The Great Devourer).png|Skales' defeat Skales and Skales Jr. in Sewers..jpg Snake King Skales.jpg Skales and Pythor in the Desert..jpg Pythor and Skales (The Rise of the Great Devourer).jpg Navigation Category:Lego Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Animals Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Parents Category:Strategic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Charismatic Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Inmates Category:Magic Category:Brainwashers Category:Extremists Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains